


Undying Love or Old-fashioned Lust

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Veronica answers Weevil's question after the winter carnival differently...
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Undying Love or Old-fashioned Lust

“So was it your undying love for me or just good old fashioned lust?”  
I didn’t answer, so he continued:  
“That kept you from turning me in?”  
I wasn’t sure how to respond, so I stayed quiet. He stepped towards me, reached out to touch my arm, and said:  
“V? Did I short circuit your brain? I was just playing.”  
I step closer to him and say:  
“Can’t it be both?”  
He takes a breath as I get closer to him, but doesn’t step back.  
“Both what, V?”  
“Love and lust.”  
He takes a step closer to me, our noses practically touching now.  
“Don’t play with me, Veronica. Don’t say things you don’t mean.”  
“I do mean it.”  
I can see him swallow before he says:  
“Prove it.”  
I reach up, put my hand on the side of his neck, and then lean in slightly to kiss him. As soon as my lips touch his it’s like there is electricity running through my body. He wraps one of his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him, and puts his other hand on the back of my head, tangling in my hair. I moan softly against his mouth and pull away.   
“V? What’s wrong?”  
“I was just thinking that we could do this somewhere less…public?”  
“I don’t really wanna be your dirty little secret Veronica.”

I run my fingers along his collarbone as I say:  
“I’m not suggesting that, which should be clear since I’m standing here kissing you in broad daylight. I just think that Mr. C wouldn’t appreciate me removing your clothes in the parking lot.”  
“So I see the lust is taking centre stage.”

I kiss him again before saying:  
“Do you have a problem with that?”  
“Hell no. Do you have an idea of a less public place?”  
“Dad’s out of town.”  
“Well, let’s go.”

We get in the car and he drives to my apartment with his hand on my upper thigh under the edge of my skirt. My phone rings about halfway there, it’s Logan.  
“Logan?”  
“Dick says he saw you kissing Weevil in the parking lot, and now your car is here but you aren’t. Where are you?”  
“Not at school. Why does it matter?”  
“I’m just worried about you.”  
“I’m fine, Logan. Goodbye Logan.”

I hang up the phone and put it on silent before shoving it in my bag.  
“He worried I’m going to hurt you?”  
“He’s surprisingly overprotective for someone who tormented me for over a year.”  
“Are you worried I’m going to hurt you?”  
“No. Why would I be worried about that?”

As we park the car, he slides his hand further up my thigh, running the tips of his fingers over the edge of my panties.   
“Are you sure about this, V?”  
“Move your fingers a little further over and you’ll be able to answer that question yourself.”

He moves his fingers towards my core, pressing on the centre of my panties. He smirks when I gasp, and then he says:  
“Jesus, V. You’re wet already, I’ve barely touched you.”  
“Full disclosure: I was wet as soon as I kissed you.”

He moves his hand, gets out of the car, and comes around to get me out.  
“Let’s go inside.”

He takes my hand as we walk to the apartment door. Once we’re inside, Eli pushes me up against the door and kisses me. I slide my hands under the edge of his shirt and undo his belt. He backs up, reaches out, and grabs the bottom of my shirt, pulling it off my body. He runs his hands up my abdomen and chest before reaching around and undoing my bra. I reach over, take his shirt off, and kiss and nibble down his neck to his collarbone while running my hands over his abdomen and back. He groans as I hit a sensitive spot and reaches down to pick me up.  
“Point me in the direction of your room, V.”  
“End of the hall.”

We walk into my room and Eli kicks the door closed before putting me down. He kisses me frantically while undoing and removing my skirt. As I step out of it, I undo his pants and push them down. He stops kissing me and steps back as he steps out of his pants.  
“God, you’re beautiful Veronica.”  
“Sappy boy.”  
“Excuse a guy for appreciating what’s standing in front of him.”  
“Maybe less appreciating and more fucking?”  
“So crude V.”

I reach for him and slide my hand down the front of his boxers and wrap my hand around his cock.   
“I think you like me being crude.”  
“Maybe a little.”

I get closer to him and press my body to his, slowly jerking him off as I kiss him. I feel more than hear him growl, and he reaches out and pulls my panties down. I step out of them as I walk him backwards towards my bed. When his legs hit the edge of the bed he turns us around and pushes me onto the bed. I move up on the bed as he takes his boxers off and climbs onto the bed to lean over me. He kisses me and then trails kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I squirm as he runs his hands up my stomach to my breasts and kneads them.  
“Why are you squirming baby?”  
“You know why. Can you just touch me please?”  
“Uh, V? I am touching you, my hands are literally on your boobs.”  
“Eli. If you don’t touch my pussy soon, I swear to god I will end you.”  
“Demanding, demanding.”

He slowly slides his hand down to my core and starts rubbing my clit.   
“More, Eli. I need more of you.”  
He kisses me and slides two fingers inside me and keeps rubbing my clit with his thumb. He groans and puts his forehead against mine as he slowly pumps his fingers into me.  
“You’re so tight.”

I run my nails along his back and scalp.  
“Faster, Eli. Please. I’m so close.”

He pumps his fingers faster, crooking them a little to hit my g-spot, and puts more pressure on my clit. I can feel my orgasm building, and I start grinding my hips down onto his hand.   
“Come for me, baby.”  
He kisses me and pumps his fingers harder, causing me to orgasm suddenly and scream out his name.  
“God Veronica. I love hearing you scream my name.”

I whisper in his ear:  
“If you want me to do it again, fuck me. I’ll scream your name while riding your cock.”  
“Jesus, you get a filthy mouth when you’re horny.”  
“You love it.”  
“Yeah, I do.”

He leans down and bites my neck.  
“The condoms are in the end table. Can you please fuck me now?”  
“Yeah, baby.”

He shifts and opens the end table drawer to pull a condom out. He opens it and puts it on before lining himself up with my entrance.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Have you been listening to me at all? Yes, I’m sure.”

He kisses me and slams into me. I gasp into his mouth and bite his lip. I wrap my legs around his back and he rests his forehead on my neck. After that first thrust, he starts moving slower, being more gentle. I whisper:  
“Eli…”  
“That’s not screaming my name, V.”  
“You’re being all gentle with me. You’re going to get the softer side of me. Sorry baby.”

We reach an easy, gentle rhythm, and eventually, orgasm together. As we lay there afterwards, I say:  
“Not exactly the wild fucking I was initially going for, but…goddamn.”  
He turns his head from where he’s laying next to me and kisses me before saying:  
“I love you, Veronica.”

I turn to snuggle into him and say:  
“Think we could have a short nap and try again?”  
“Yeah”

He wraps his arms around me and I pull the blanket over us. As I’m going to sleep I whisper:  
“I love you.”

A couple of hours later I’m woken up by the sound of Dad in the living room yelling:  
“I’m leaving for ten minutes. When I get back you’d both better be dressed and sitting on the couch!”  
“Well, shit.”

I shake Eli awake and say:  
“Dad’s home early. We have ten minutes to be dressed and sitting on the couch.”  
“Well, before he kills me, let me just say, I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you that first day you stood up to me about Wallace…and I’m so happy that you finally decided you love me too.”  
“He’s not going to kill you. Get up. Put your pants on. Your shirt is in the living room.”

We both stand up and get dressed. I kiss him before walking out to the living room where he puts his shirt on and I throw my old shirt and bra in my room. We sit down on the couch, holding hands.

Dad walks back in a few minutes later and looks at Eli in shock.  
“Okay, not who I was expecting.”  
“Hi, Sheriff. Can I ask who you were expecting?”  
“I was expecting Logan or Leo since I heard he’s back in town.”  
“Leo’s back?”  
“V…you are way too eager to discuss him right now.”  
“Sorry babe. Curiosity. That’s all.”

Dad looks serious for a minute and says:  
“So you two are a thing now?”  
“Yes, Dad.”  
“Yes, Sheriff.”  
“Eli, what are your intentions with my daughter?”  
“To love her as long as she’ll let me.”


End file.
